


DevilHero! {DISCONTINUED}

by succulentwriter



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Akira Bleeds (A Lot), Akira Gets Shot, Alternate Universe - No Demons, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Babysitter Ryo, Dosu-Roku is a tiny robot spider, F/M, If that makes sense!, M/M, Mentions of Unhealthy/Abusive Relationships, Miki is a news reporter, More will be added as the story progresses, Ryo is basically the Bruce Wayne to Akira's Batman, Stress Eating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-05-30 00:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15085550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/succulentwriter/pseuds/succulentwriter
Summary: Akira Fudo, more known as Devilman, is Tokyo's Number One Hero, saving the city from all sorts of crimes! Like robberies, and even more robberies! Does this guy really only solve crimes the police can solve?That's what Ryo Asuka thinks as he watches the kid he's babysitting fanboy over the "hero" on screen speak. Everyone's hero? No. Devilman was no hero of his.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So like, I've been in the mood to write basically like a hero archetype like thing because I'm also really into BNHA and im kinda getting into Batman so? This. Because Akira is the hero of the story after all, in both canon and this silly little thing. Anyways I also drew designs for Akira and you can check 'em out here: https://succulentwriter.tumblr.com/post/175356564502/im-working-on-another-fic-for-devilman-with-a  
> ryo's designs will be in the next chapter but anyways enjoy

“ _ Once again, the day is saved by Devilman!”  _

“Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Devilman! Devilman!” Taro cheered on the man currently on the television screen, waving around an action figure. “Ryo, hey! Have you heard of Devilman before?” The boy turned to look at Ryo, his babysitter for the night. Ryo averted his eyes from his book to look at Taro, then looked at the television. 

“Of course I have. I’m no numbskull. Everybody knows who Devilman is - Tokyo’s number one hero!” Ryo faked a smile and fist bumped the air in amusement, and Taro’s eyes lit up. Taro fist bumped the air as well, then listened to the television. 

“Oh! He’s speaking! Turn it up, Ryo! Turn it up!” Taro bounced up and down, and Ryo laughed, turning up the television’s volume. 

“ _ Devilman! Your save today was impressive! How did you know the crooks would be hiding in the warehouse?”  _ The reporter, named Miki Makimura, as Ryo saw from the bottom of the screen, asked Devilman, and Devilman shrugged. 

“Man, big sister is so lucky she’s able to interview Devilman! Augh! I wish I was her!” 

His older sister? “ _ Well, it was just instinct! I was just lucky enough to get everybody out unharmed. Heh, maybe I’ll be even luckier if I can finally get your number.”  _ Devilman winked at Miki, clicking his tongue and pointing finger guns. Miki laughed with a blush, moving a piece of hair behind her ear. 

“ _ Yeah, good luck with that!”  _ Miki stuck her tongue out, and Devilman laughed. 

“Is he usually this much of a flirt?” Ryo asked Taro, and Taro nodded. 

“Yeah, but he usually goes after Miki pretty hard. Man, imagine if she dated him? Then I’d be able to meet him myself!” 

“ _ So, Devilman, do you have any other news you’d like to report?”  _

_ “Well, actually I-”  _ Devilman was cut off by his watch beeping, and he jumped. “- _ Shoot! Gotta jet. But, remember viewers - Everybody has good in them, so just give them a chance! Devil Wings!”  _ With that, Devilman’s wings sprouted from his back and he flew off, waving goodbye to the camera. Ryo turned off the television, and Taro looked at him in confusion. 

“Hey, why’d ya turn it off? Big sis was still on!” 

“Ah, ah! I told you that you could stay up past your bedtime to  _ only  _ see Devilman. So it’s bed time, young man!” Ryo got up from his seat on the couch, and set the remote on the coffee table. 

“Oh, c’mon Ryo! You’re supposed to be a cool sitter! Can I at least go have another slice of cake before bed? Pleeeease?” Taro begged, and Ryo sighed. Well, it would be Taro’s fault if he couldn’t sleep due to that much sugar. Ryo didn’t really need this job anyways, already being quite wealthy, but he found kids to be entertaining. Always so hopeful, and always so much kinder and respectful than adults. 

“Hmm, alright. Only a small piece though, okay?” Ryo winked. “Make sure you don’t tell your parents! You want me to come over again, yeah?” Ryo asked, and Taro nodded. 

“As long as you don’t tell them I begged you to stay up past my bedtime!” Taro said, and Ryo nodded. They both proceeded to do a zipper motion across their lips, and Ryo ruffled Taro’s hair before letting the scamp run off to the kitchen. 

Ryo heard a knock on the front door, and went over to it. Who would be here so late? Taro said his older sister was at work (which Ryo found out to be a job working for the news), his older brother (who was apparently no way related to him whatsoever, but Taro still saw him as an older brother) didn’t live with them, and the Makimura’s wouldn’t knock on their own door. 

Ryo opened the door to see a tall man with broad shoulders, who was wearing a dark blue shirt that was so tight that it showed off his muscles, black pants, and boots. His hair was a dark brown styled mullet with sideburns, and his eyes were amber, with thick eyebrows to go with each eye.

All in all this guy was  _ hot _ . “Hey, I’m Akira Fudo, I’m here to take over watching T-”

“Big brother!” Taro, face covered with chocolate cake, came running towards the two, moving past Ryo and hugging Akira tightly. 

“Hey, little dude! What are you doing up so late?” Akira looked up at Ryo, and Ryo tried his best to avoid Akira’s gaze. 

“I wanted to watch Devilman on the TV! Ryo said it was okay! Please don’t tell mom and dad!” Taro begged, and Akira laughed, ruffling his hair. 

“Alright. Go wash your face and head right to bed!” Akira said, pointing in the direction of the stairs, and Taro groaned. 

“Aww, alright! Goodnight, Ryo!” Taro hugged Ryo before running up the stairs and off to get ready for bed, and Ryo laughed with Akira as Taro slipped on the top step. Ryo pursed his lips as he tried hiding his laugh when Taro glared at the both of them. However, Akira continued to laugh, and Taro grabbed a book from a nearby bookshelf and threw it down the stairs, directly at Akira. It hit Akira on the head, and Akira let out an ‘ow!’ before looking up at Taro with annoyed expression. 

“Oh, now you’re gonna get it!” Akira picked up the book and began to run up the stairs, and Taro yelped, running off. Ryo burst out into laughter as he heard Taro shout in surprise, and looked up at Akira, who seemed satisfied as he came down the stairs. 

“You two sure seem close, then again you are his brother.” Ryo said, and Akira nodded. 

“Yeah, he may be a little shit sometimes, but at the end of the day, well, he’s a little shit. But brothers will be brothers!” Akira laughed, then realized something. “Oh, right! Your pay! Hold on!” Akira took his wallet out of his pocket, handing Ryo a crisp $100 bill. “Here!’

“Ah, I’m only supposed to be paid $60. Hold on, I think I have some change in my wallet.” Ryo reached for his pocket to grab his wallet, but Akira grabbed his wrist. 

“Keep the change! Think of the $40 as payment for being so gorgeous.” Akira winked and clicked his tongue, pointing finger guns at Ryo. Ryo couldn’t help but laugh loudly, blushing at both the flirtatious comment and at how loud he was. “What’s so funny?” Akira asked with a grin. 

“It’s just that you flirt just like Devilman did with that news reporter!” Akira stilled, but Ryo didn’t notice it, since he was trying to contain his laughter. 

“O-Oh yeah? Speaking of Devilman, you a fan?” Akira asked, and Ryo’s laughter ceased, finally able to calm down. 

“Not really. I mean, he’s cool and all, though, do we really need him? All the crimes he stops can easily be stopped by the police, wouldn’t you think?” Ryo looked at Akira, who looked like he just got punched in the stomach. “Is he really a hero if he doesn’t do actual hero work? He doesn’t even have a main rival.”

“Well, what about when he saves people? He’s considered a hero to them!” 

“Yes, to them, but what about everybody else? If I’m going to be honest with you, I have my doubts about Devilman. I disagree with his statement of good being inside all of us, and he says he’ll save everybody and anybody in danger. My question is if somebody hurt him, or broke something inside of him, would he also save that person?”

“Of course he’d save them!” Akira raised his voice, and Ryo blinked at him. “So what if they’re a bad person? If you don’t believe in them, then they’ll never show the good inside of themselves! Love is a powerful thing.” 

“You think that love can solve everything, then?” 

“Yeah! Just like Devilman does!”

Ryo tapped his finger in thought, then snapped his fingers. “What if love is the reason of the issue? Would he go with the typical ‘fight fire with fire’ idea? What if Devilman had to fight somebody with a broken heart? What if he had to fight somebody he loved?” Ryo asked, looking at Akira, who seemed completely broken down at this point. “Ah, I’m sorry. I should shut up.”  

“No, no, it’s okay. Do you really believe in what you say, though? What if Devilman saved you? Would you consider him a hero then?” 

“Well, I never said  _ directly  _ that he  _ wasn’t  _ a hero. He’s just not mine.” Ryo gave Akira a soft smile. “For him, no, for anybody to be a hero to me, they’d have to prove themselves; they’d have to prove that they’re more than somebody in a tight costume who wants to beat up bad guys and save people.”

“How?”

“They’d have to say something that strikes something inside me, like a match. A match that lights the passion to cheer them on. So far, though, everything Devilman says is just a wet match, desperately trying to light.” Ryo walked out the door, Akira following closely behind. 

“Though a wet match eventually will light, right?” Akira asked, and Ryo hummed a bit in thought before nodding. 

“I suppose. Goodnight, Akira. Perhaps we’ll have the chance to meet again and we can talk about something else more lightly then. Taro has my number, if you want it.” Ryo waved Akira goodbye as he walked off into the night, and Akira watched him leave. 

“But what can I say that will make you believe in me?” Akira whispered to himself, before turning and walking back inside, shutting the door behind him. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira decides to go on his nightly patrol and ends up seeing a familiar blonde in a cafe. Then a robbery occurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so just like a quick warning I guess just in case? Akira gets shot twice but of course he'll be fine bc I mean, it's only the second chapter.   
> Also!! Ryo design: https://succulentwriter.tumblr.com/post/175357529587/and-heres-the-ryo-design-bc-i-already-wrote-the

Akira stared at his phone, reading the newest article on him. The article was just another one of the many “Devilman is amazing!” articles scattered throughout the media.

But was he?

“Everyone’s Hero!” his ass. What if he really wasn’t everyone’s hero? He surely wasn’t Ryo’s.

Though, Ryo was just _one_ person he met the other day. There’s millions of people who love him, so why should one person matter? It _shouldn’t_. He shouldn’t care if everybody loved him. He didn’t care for the fame.

So why did Ryo’s opinion matter so much?

There was something about the blonde that captivated Akira, but he couldn’t quite put a finger on it. Even if he were to become Ryo’s hero, as he would he go about it? Saying something? What would he say? What could capture Ryo’s heart and make Akira his hero?

Akira got up from his seat on his couch and decided to go his routine patrol, lacking the motivation as he climbed onto the rooftop of his apartment building from his balcony window. Akira sat on the rooftop and looked down at the busy traffic, sighing as he decided to spread his wings. They jammed up a bit, so Akira reached back and spread them apart fully. Jeez, he was really going to need to repair his costume soon.

Akira swooped down to the lower buildings in the city, and noticed a familiar blonde headed and blue eyed man sitting in a cafe. Ryo. Akira watched from a nearby rooftop as Ryo drank a small cup of tea (Akira assumed from the tag sticking out of the cup) and read the paper. Akira noticed he was on the front of it, and looked at Ryo’s soft expression as he stared at the image. Did Ryo want to believe Devilman was his hero? Or was there something else?

Akira’s thoughts escaped his mind as he heard the alarm of a nearby bank going off, and watched as the robber ran off with a sack of cash.

And right into the cafe Ryo was in.

The robber, branding a gun, shouted at everybody to get in a corner. Everyone did, except for Ryo. Oh no! Ryo couldn’t possibly think he could take a guy with a gun on, could see?

Oh god, Ryo had a knife. You _never_ bring a knife to a gunfight!

Akira crashed through the roof of the café, hearing cheers from the other patrons behind him as he watched the robber suddenly grab Ryo, tossing his knife away and holding a gun up.

“If you don’t let me go, I’ll shoot him!” The robber shouted. “J-Just move to the side, and nobody will get hurt!” The robber yelled, and Akira put his hands out, palms facing the robber.

“Okay, easy buddy! You’re obviously scared, and it’s okay! Just drop your weapon and turn yourself in - everything will get harder and scarier if you don’t surrender. Tell me, buddy, why do you need all that cash?” Akira asked

“T-To support my daughter. She’s my pride and joy and I just wanna be able to support her.” The robber confessed, and Akira smiled gently.

“You’re a good dad, and you’ll be an even better one if you just put the gun down and hand over the hostage. What would your daughter think of you if you killed this man and supported her with bloody cash?” Akira stepped closer to the robber, but the robber pressed the end of the gun to Ryo’s temple.

“I-I…” The robber sighed with defeat, shoving Ryo towards Akira, along with tossing the cash sack towards them. Akira had Ryo bring the sack to a corner of the room, and Akira turned to look at all the patrons.

“Is everybody alright?” They all nodded, and Akira watched as Ryo walked close to the robber to pick up his knife. The robber aimed, and Akira quickly knocked Ryo out of the way as the robber fired, getting hit straight in the back and shoulder. Everybody gasped and cried out, and Ryo crouched down at Akira’s side as he held his shoulder. Akira whipped around and used one of his grappling ropes to tie the robber up, pulling him forward with enough force to knock him down on the ground and make him drop his gun. Ryo kicked the gun away, then yelled out for the police and ambulance.

Man, Akira chose the worst night to decide to not wear his bulletproof vest. Akira watched with blurry vision as the robber cried out apologies, watched as paramedics rushed over to him, watched a figure with blonde hair wearing a light brown trench coat shoo them away, saw a red car, and that’s all he remembered seeing before passing out.

 

—

 

When Akira woke up, he was in an unfamiliar bedroom, with his costume laying down on the floor. Akira reached up and still felt his mask on, and sighed with relief. He made note of the bandages wrapped around his torso and shoulder, and groaned as he sat up more. He looked to his side to see a metal tray containing tweezers, cotton balls and swabs, rubbing alcohol, a small bowl of water, a wet cloth, extra bandages, and two bloody bullets.

“You woke up.” Akira turned to see Ryo, who was wearing a silky teal robe, carrying a tray of food. Akira blinked slowly, trying to come to terms with whatever situation he was in.

“Y-You didn’t take off my mask or anything, right? A-And where am I?” Akira asked, and Ryo set the tray down next to Akira, shushing him by putting a piece of steak in front of his mouth. Akira accepted it, enjoying the rich and juicy flavor of the meat as he chewed, and Ryo smiled.

“The paramedics insisted on taking you to the hospital, but knowing how untrustworthy doctors would be of preserving your identity, I took you to my home instead. It was the least I could do after you saved me. Of course, I never took off your mask and I was quite thankful for the zipper on the back of your shirt.”

“Wait, then why are my pants on the floor too? I was only shot in the torso.” Akira asked, and Ryo looked away with a hint of pink on his cheeks.

“Anyways, why weren’t you wearing a bulletproof vest? I would assume that you’d wear one at all times.”

“Well, I thought I didn’t need it for my nightly patrol. Though I am kind of glad I was there by the scene before the guy ran into the cafe."

“So you could have stopped him from going inside the cafe?” Ryo asked, and Akira looked down at his lap.

“I was distracted.”

“By what, if I might ask?”

“You.” Akira blurted out, and he covered his mouth as he felt his face heat up. Ryo’s cheeks flushed pink, and he laughed awkwardly.

“Me?” Ryo squeaked out, and Akira nodded.

“I saw the newspaper at first, and then I saw you and I got distracted by how cute you were sipping your tea.” Akira confessed in a half lie. He saw Ryo first and then the paper, but in the end Ryo was _gorgeous_. “I’m sorry, am I-I coming off weird at all?”

“No! No, not at all! Was I really cute, though?”

“ _Yes._ Not to mention how fucking gorgeous you look right now! You’re way cuter than Makimura!” Akira grinned, and Ryo laughed.

“Oh, I haven’t even introduced myself yet! I’m Ryo Asuka.” Asuka? Where had Akira heard that- wait a minute!

“Like the world famous archaeologist F. Asuka? Professor Asuka?” Akira asked, and Ryo nodded with a shrug.

“Yes, though the professor is my father. I would love for you to meet him, but he’s currently not in the city.” Ryo said, then looked at the tray of food. “Well, I’ll leave you to eat.” Ryo turned to leave, and Akira grabbed his hand.

“You could stay, and keep me company, maybe? I’d love to get to know you better.” Akira suggested, and Ryo nodded.

“Sure. Yes, yeah, okay.” Ryo mumbled as he sat down next to Akira on the edge of the bed, and Akira popped another piece of steak into his mouth as he saw Ryo looking at his costume. “I was playing around with your costume, earlier, and noticed your wings aren’t doing their best.”

“Yeah, I need to get new ones. They’re expensive, but I’ll manage.” Akira told him, swallowing the food in his mouth. “Though now that I think about it, I guess I need to make a new costume, or at least patch and clean that one.” Akira gestured to the costume on the floor, then ate another piece of steak.

“Well if you need money, I could give you some.” Ryo sat down next to Akira on the bed. “I’m quite wealthy, and financially supporting Devilman would bring good to my family’s name.”

Akira shook his head frantically. “I-I can’t allow that! You don’t need to spend your cash on a little old hero like me! Spend it on something you like!”

“Last time I checked, you were Tokyo’s number one hero, and nothing about you seems old or little.” Ryo glanced down at Akira’s crotch slightly before looking up at Akira with a soft expression that made Akira’s heart beat fast. “I also happen to like you, so I think I’ll invest in financially supporting you, hero.”

Akira could honestly die right now and go to Heaven a happy soul with the smile Ryo was giving him. “I guess there’s no point in trying to argue, is there? Even so, I’ll pay you back! Thank you for your support!” Akira tried bowing, but hissed from the jolt of pain he felt when he bent down. Ryo had him sit back up straight, moving himself to hover above Akira’s lap. Akira got the perfect view of Ryo’s chest thanks to the dip of the robe, and tossed his head back to look away, hitting it in the process.

Ryo rested a hand on the back of Akira’s head. “Are you okay, Devilman?”

“I-I’m fine, sorry. Anyways, about paying you back?”

“You don’t have to. Unless you’re going to insist on it as much as I am about supporting you.”

“I am.”

“Hmm, well, let’s see. I don’t want you to pay me back the money, since I don’t need it. I do have an idea in mind, however I’m not sure if you’d be down for it, or should I say up?” Ryo sat down on Akira’s lap, running his hands on Akira’s chest before moving them up to rest on his shoulders. “What do you say, Devilman? I’ll financially support you, and you can repay me by supporting me...physically.”

“Y-You mean sex?”

“If you want, but kissing will do just fine.” Akira nodded, slowly leaning in to kiss Ryo, and Ryo did as well before stopping.

“Is something wrong?” Ryo shrugged, then sighed, nodding.

“I’m sorry, I know I suggested this but...see, I met this wonderful guy named Akira the other day, and I just, can’t get him off my mind. My apologies, Devilman.” Akira’s heart was racing. Holy shit. He was thinking about him? Holy fucking shit! “Ah! I got it! A personal trainer!”

“You want me to be your personal trainer?”

“Yes! Working out is physically, is it not? And a trainer is supposed to support the trainee, so there we go! I’ve been meaning to work out anyways, and practice self defense.” Ryo clapped his hands, and Akira loved the excited expression on Ryo’s face.

“You’re as excited as a little kid.” Akira laughed, and Ryo did as well before realizing something. Ryo mumbled something about Taro, getting up from the bed quickly and hurrying over to the phone.

“I completely forgot about Taro! I was supposed to watch him tonight! I made plans with the little bugger and everything!” Ryo dialed a number and waited for it to go through, while Akira got up slowly and grabbed his pants. Well, he wasn’t going to sit in his boxers all night if he wasn’t getting laid. Akira winced in pain as he sat back up slowly, putting a hand on one of the wounds. Akira put his pants on slowly, along with his boots, then grabbed his shirt. He looked at the blood stains and the hole in the uniform, then frowned. Man. This sucked. He didn’t even know how to sew, how was he supposed to fix this?

“Ah! Hello, Taro! I’m terribly sorry! I got a big wrapped up in things!” Akira turned to see Ryo leaning against the wall, phone to his ear and finger twirling the cord around. Wow. How could he actually be this fucking pretty? Ryo noticed Akira looking at him and waved with a smile, and Akira waved back before standing up. “You still need a sitter? Alright, I’ll be over in a bit.” Ryo’s eyes lit up from an idea, and he smirked. “Hey, Taro, if you’re okay with it, could I bring a friend over? I think you’ll really like him! Okay, fantastic! See you then.”

Ryo hung up the phone and took a deep breath, then looked down at himself. “I was really hoping I wouldn’t need to change again tonight.”

“You babysit? What for?”

“Well, I love the passion kids have, and love how much more reasonable kids are than adults! Taro, the kid I’ve been babysitting more frequently, is probably one of my favorites by far. I’m not really a fan of the idea of having kids, but in general they’re just better humans than us adults. They don’t need to worry about anything!” Ryo walked over to his closet, opening up two giant doors to reveal a walk in closet that was as big as Akira’s bedroom in his apartment.

“So, you want to drag me along to the gig?” Akira asked, and Ryo nodded before walking into the closet. Akira watched as Ryo’s robe was thrown out and landed on the floor, then watched Ryo poke his head out.

“Could you hand me one of my, you know what, nevermind. Just, close your eyes for a second, would you?” Akira nodded, shutting his eyes and turning away. He heard Ryo run lightly to somewhere, open something, then shut it. Akira turned back around and opened his eyes a crack just in time to catch a good glimpse of Ryo’s ass, and smirked.

Ryo finished getting dressed and walked out, wearing light blue jeans, tan boots, and a sleeveless white turtleneck. Draped over Ryo’s arm was a light brown trench coat, and in his hand was a pair of keys. “I was looking for these.” Ryo jingled the keys a bit before walking over to Akira. “Alright, you ready to head out?”

“Ready when you are.”

 

\--

 

“Hey! Ryo! You’re here!” Taro ran over to Ryo was he walked through the door, and Ryo ruffled his hair. “Hey, where’s your friend?”

“Well, if you let me in, I can let him walk in.” Ryo walked further inside, motioning for Akira to come in. Akira stepped in and looked down at Taro before waving with a smile, and Taro let out the loudest scream Akira’s ever heard come out from his little body.

“D-D-Devilman? Y-You’re friends with Devilman?” Taro asked, pointing at Ryo and Akira back and forth. “Wait, Devilman, are you okay? You were shot, weren’t you?”

“I was actually shot twice, saving this guy’s butt.” Akira nudged Ryo, and Ryo huffed, crossing his arms.

“If it wasn’t for me, you’d be left out to bleed after your identity was exposed!” Ryo nudged him back, and Akira rubbed the back of his neck.

“Taro, I heard screaming, are you- Devilman?” Miki walked into the room, a glass in one hand, a rag in another. “What are you doing here? With Ryo? And are you two alright? I know you left with Ryo, Devilman, but...what’s exactly the relationship?”

“What, are ya jealous? Ryo and me are really close, actually, because he actually gave me his number!” Akira wrapped an arm around Ryo, and Ryo rolled his eyes.

“In your dreams! I already told you, I’m interested in Ak- nevermind! We’re just friends, who haven’t exchanged numbers, but we should. I can’t give you money if I can’t reach you, and you can’t train me if you can’t reach me.” Ryo said, and Taro gasped, squeezing his cheeks together with his chubby little hands.

“No way, you were about to say Akira’s name, weren’t you?” Taro asked, and Ryo’s face heated up. A complete loop of “No I wasn’t” followed by “Yes you were!” went on for about 5 minutes, and Akira laughed as it went on, and Miki put a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, are you alright?” Miki asked, and Akira nodded, giving her a thumbs up. “I’m just, worried. You’ve been in rough shape lately, haven’t you? Crime seems like it’s picking up and you’re getting even more and more injured.”

“Eh, I’ll be fine. I mean, I just took two bullets and I’m fine!” Akira rolled his eyes at Miki’s worried expression, ruffling her hair. “I said I’m fine, Makimura, you don’t need to worry about me! Because I’m Devilman! The strongest hero!” Taro left his argument with Ryo to cheer Akira on as he flexed in many poses, hugging him and asking various questions to him.

“I can’t believe everyone’s hero is in my house!” Taro exclaimed after getting his fill of answers from Akira, and Akira looked at Ryo, who turned his head with guilt. “Hey, Ryo?”

“Yes?”

“Why’d you look away?”

“Nothing gets past you, does it?” Ryo leaned against a wall, refusing to look at any of them. “To be honest, he’s not my hero, Taro.”

“What? How can you not be? What is he needs your support?”

“He’ll get it, financially. I can’t have the number one hero getting hurt. That would make me a villian, wouldn’t it?” Ryo watched Akira ruffle Taro’s hair, and Akira smiled at Taro.

“I’m not expecting to be everyone’s hero, Taro. All the fame doesn’t matter, but what does matter is the safety of everybody, like you, my fan, and Ryo, my friend.” Akira smiled warmly at Ryo, and Ryo smiled back. “Though it would be nice, knowing that everybody looks up to you, but it’s a lot of pressure! My job as a hero is not to just save people and look good doing it, it’s about protecting those who I save, and ensuring the safety for others in the future!”

All three of them stared at Akira in silence, and Taro was the one to cut it. “Woah! Devilman, you’re so cool!” Taro hugged Akira tightly, and Akira laughed, hugging him back. Akira looked at Miki, who gave him an approving nod and smile, then turned to Ryo, who seemed lost in thought.

Akira had to wonder. Were his words finally getting to him?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira asks Ryo out on a date! How will it unfold! New characters are introduced!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!! I got caught up with work and I've been so tired lately. Also, my apologizes if this seems really fast paced! I'm like, really into the ideas I have for the end but have no clue how to build up the story?? Also, thank you for the lovely support!! I love you all!!

“ _ Hello? _ ” 

“Hey, Ryo? It’s Akira.” 

“ _ Akira? To what do I owe the pleasure?”  _

“Well, uh, I was wondering if you maybe wanted to hang out? Get to know each other a bit more?” 

“ _ Like a date?” _

“Y-Yeah, I mean, if you  _ want  _ to make it a date, yes. I-If not that’s totally cool and I just want to spend some more time with you.” Akira looked up the manor as he approached the gate, smiling as he heard Ryo fumbling with something.

“ _ That would be lovely! Yes! Uh, so, now?”  _

“If you want, or we can schedule for-“

“ _ No, no! Now is fine! Uh, how about you pick me up? I live in the giant manor on the hill if you’re looking a bit past the suburban area.”  _

“Oh yeah, I see it alright.” He was right in front of it the front gate. “I’m actually not that far, so I’ll be there quick.” Akira said as he made his way past the gate. 

“ _ Okay! I’ll see you soon!”  _ Ryo hung up and Akira stared up at the house as he slipped his phone back into his pocket. He could see movement in one of the windows, and watched as Ryo opened up one of the windows. Oh man, he was wearing that robe again. Akira pulled himself over the gate and noticed a flower bush nearby. Should he have gotten Ryo flowers? Should he take these flowers? No, Ryo would notice if he took these. Akira looked past the gate and noticed more flowers there, then opened up the gate to save him the time of hopping it again. He found some blue hydrangeas and white lilacs, beaming at his makeshift bouquet. He came back through the gate and walked up to the manor, looking up as Ryo looked out from his window. 

“I can’t believe he asked me on a date, Jenny!” Akira could hear Ryo, and he decided to hide behind a tree as he listened in. Who was Jenny? “Do you think I should put on any makeup? Or wear something fancy?” 

Akira could hear Jenny’s voice. “Just wear something casual, sir.” Jenny came into appearance, who was wearing a butler suit, and honestly? The woman could pull it off. “And no makeup. It’ll make you look too desperate.”

“But I am! It’s been forever since I’ve been on a date and Akira is just so, gosh! He’s handsome, strong, and funny! I think? I actually don’t know! I only talked to him for a while and the conversation we had was about how I don’t think of Devilman as my hero! I think I offended him? I don’t know! Should I kiss him tonight? Or never? Should we have sex?”

“Sir, you’re rambling.”

“I am?” Ryo groaned, and Akira couldn’t help but laugh behind his hand. Was Ryo really such a mess over him? “Oh gosh I was! Hey, should I tell him I almost kissed Devilman?”

“You’re asking me if you should ask Akira, the man you currently have this silly crush on and want to date, that you almost kissed a man you said who wasn’t your hero, and this hero is also his hero.”

“Yes?”

“You want to tell the man you have romantic interest in that you almost kissed another man?”

“...No.” Ryo dropped his head in his hands and sighed, and Jenny patted his back. “I hope he thinks I’m cute.”

“Sir, you’ll be okay. I’m sure this Akira fellow is charmed by your looks and personality. Just be yourself! And look on the bright side, even after you talked absolute trash about his hero, he still wants to ask you out!” 

“I thought you were trying to cheer me up, Jenny! You old coot!” 

“For your information I’m only 37. I’m not that old.”

“Ugh! I’m going to get dressed! If he arrives here before I’m done, just have him wait for me in the foyer!” Ryo threw his hands up and walked away from the window, and Jenny watched him leave, then turned her head and looked in Akira’s direction. She waved at him before she closed the windows, and Akira gulped. She could see him? Yikes. 

Akira made his way up to the front door and knocked, and Jenny opened it up almost immediately. “You must be Akira. Please, do come in.” Jenny gestured for Akira to come in, and he mumbled a ‘thanks’ as he stepped inside. “Before I go to fetch Ryo, do you need anything?”

“Ah, no thank you, I’m fine.” Akira bowed slightly, and Jenny grinned. Her grin kind of scared him.

“In case you didn’t catch my name earlier, I’m Jenny. I am Ryo’s personal servant.”

“For the last time, Jenny, I would prefer if you referred to yourself as my housekeeper.” Ryo’s voice came from the direction of the stairs, and Akira looked up and swore he fell in love. Ryo was wearing a casual outfit which consisted of a pink, sleeveless turtleneck and blue jeans, black chelsea boots and a smile that swept Akira right off his feet. “Ah, Akira! You’re here!”

“I-I sure am! And you’re incredibly stunning tonight, like the last time we met.” Akira went over to the stairs and held out a hand to Ryo, and Ryo took it, a gentle look in his eyes. 

“I’m surprised you even asked me out after our first encounter, I mean, I must have seemed like a prick!” Ryo said, and Akira shrugged.

“Well, what can I say? I like ‘em feisty and opinionative. Dating somebody who sees things differently than you is quite an exciting adventure.” Akira extended the flowers towards Ryo, and Ryo took them gratefully. Ryo stared lovingly at them for a moment, then froze with his eyes going wide and his face heating up. 

“D-Dating? Are we…?” It took a few seconds for it to click for Akira, but when he did, he had the same reaction.

“I-I mean! Uh! I, if you want? Like, we don’t  _ have  _ to, since this is our first date! I would like to! I-It all depends on you!” Akira rubbed the back of his neck, and next thing he knew Ryo kissed his cheek.

“We’ll just have to see where the night takes us, right? And the flowers you got are lovely! They’re my favorite! I actually have some planted in our garden, since I decided to have them grown after being inspired from the shrubs outside the gate!” Ryo gave the flowers a sniff, and Akira smiled nervously. “Where did you get them? If you don’t me asking.”

“Totally not the bushes outside the gate.”

They stared at each other for a moment before bursting out into laughter. Ryo eventually handed the flowers to Jenny and asked her to put them in a vase in his room, then walked out the front door with Akira close behind. “So, what did you have planned for this evening?”

“I was thinking we could head into the city and find a place to eat at, and then head back to my place for a movie?” Akira said, and Ryo smiled.

“Sounds lovely. Oh, I forgot my wallet! I should go grab it!” Ryo turned to walk back inside, but Akira grabbed his wrist. 

“Nope! Tonight, everything is on me! I’m not gonna let you spend a single penny, mister! Well, unless it’s my cash!” 

“Are you sure? Akira, I’m rich. Buying dinner isn’t a problem!” Ryo tried tugging his hand away, and Akira shook his head.

“Nope!”

“Why not?”

“Because I already made reservations somewhere and if we don’t get there in the next 20 minutes we’ll lose our table! So we better go!” Akira picked up Ryo bridal style and ran out the front gate, kicking it shut behind him as he ran down the hill. 

“Ah! Akira! Wouldn’t it be better if we took my car?” Ryo asked, and Akira shook his head. 

“The place isn’t  _ that  _ far! And I haven’t gotten my daily exercise in today, so this works out!” Akira grinned at his unintentional pun, and Ryo groaned at it. They, or rather Akira, made it down the manor hill and to the street, finding a motorcycle parked. Akira put Ryo down on the back seat and sat in the front, turning to hand Ryo a helmet. “Ever ridden on one of these?” 

“No. Is it fun?”

“Just put on the helmet and hold onto me tight!” Ryo took the helmet from Akira, and Akira grabbed his own and put it on. He started up the motorcycle and drove off, making it into the city in record time without being pulled over by the cops. They pulled up to the restaurant parking lot and hurried over to the front doors, and Akira dug through his pockets. “Shit.”

“What?”

“...I forgot my wallet.” 

“Where did you leave it?” Ryo asked, hurrying back over to the parking lot, tugging Akira along. 

“Uh, I think I left it at the Makimuras?” Akira shrugged, and a helmet was thrown to him. Ryo got back on his seat and told him to pick up the pace, and Akira was loving this new found side of Ryo. Akira got on the motorcycle and started it up, then drove as fast as he could (legally) and weaved through the traffic to get to the Makimura household - which was more on the suburban outskirts of the city. 

They made it to the house and quickly rushed in, startling Taro, who was trying to watch some news story on Devilman (Akira recognized that it was an old one). “Akira? What are you doing here? Oh! Hi Ryo!”

“No time, little dude! Have you seen my wallet?” Akira asked, and Taro nodded, pointing to the coffee table. Akira rushed over and grabbed his wallet, waving it triumphantly. “Perfect! Okay, Ryo, let’s go!”

“Not so fast!” Miki’s voice came out of nowhere, and she walked into the room with a woman that made all the color from Akira’s skin drain. “Say hi, first! Dummy!”

“Hi Miki, and h-hey, Shiranui.” Akira waved awkwardly, and Shiranui looked at him with a look Ryo recognized as lust. He had a bad feeling about her.

“Hello, Akira. How have you been doing?”

Akira reached for Ryo from behind, and Ryo grabbed his hand, feeling Akira’s hand shake. Ryo looked at him in concern, but Akira kept his gaze on Shiranui. “I’ve been good! Great, even. I’ve got reservations tonight so I should probably hurry up and go. Though how have you been?”

Shiranui smiled and walked closer to the two, leaning against the top of the couch. “I’ve been good too! Totally! I’m dating Kaim now, you remember him, right? We’re really happy together!” Shiranui let out an awkward laugh, and then looked at Ryo. “So who is this?”

“I’m R-”

“He’s my boyfriend! Ryo Asuka!” Akira said quickly, and Ryo looked at Akira with a shocked expression, his cheeks turning pink. “Yeah! But hey! That’s good that you and Kaim are together! He’s great! Good for you two!” Shiranui looked surprised, then sad as she looked down at their hands. “Well! Gotta go! Ryo, you ready?”

“It was great to meet you?” Ryo waved goodbye as Akira dragged him outside and back to his bike, and Ryo placed his hand on Akira’s shoulder. “Hey, are you alright? You seemed uneasy with seeing your old friend.”

“She’s my ex-girlfriend.” Akira told him in a stern tone as he got onto his motorcycle, and Ryo pursed his lips as he got on as well. Akira turned to hand Ryo his helmet, and Ryo took it gently. The motorcycle ride to the restaurant was quiet and quick. They arrived just in time and got their table, ordering white wine as a drink and bread sticks. 

As Ryo watched Akira eat 5 bread sticks within the span of two minutes, he lightly sipped his wine. “Slow down with those bread sticks. You’re going to get full before we even get food!” Akira looked up at him as he shoved the last bit of his sixth bread stick in his mouth, and swallowed. 

“Whoops! Eating helps me take off stress.” 

“Stress? Did seeing Shiranui stress you out?”

“Yeah! She was like, wait. Should I even talk about her? I mean, we’re on a date! I don’t think I should talk about my ex-girlfriend, should I?”

“I’m more than willing to hear about her, and why she stresses you out so much. I’m actually willing to hear anything you have to say, since listening to your date is important, is it not?” Ryo asked, and Akira stared directly into his eyes for a good moment before turning away. 

“Damn you’re cute!” Akira sighed. “Well, okay. So she was like, my everything, right? We were really happy but then all of a sudden she just, started seeing other guys? ‘Oh Akira, you’re my everything!’ my ass!” Akira frowned and rested his chin in a hand, then ate another bread stick. 

“Okay, no more for you.” Ryo took the basket away from Akira. “So, she cheated on you? With several guys?” 

“Yep. It was also an on and off relationship! She’d come back saying ‘Oh, I’m sorry Akira! I love you, not him’ and all that crap, and I fell for it every time! She also like, made me feel really bad if I put on any weight, or she’d judge me for what I ate. She’s just full on insults, that one!” Akira fell silent, then gazed at the bread basket, and then at Ryo. Ryo sighed and broke the last bread stick in half, handing one half to Akira, and kept the other for himself. 

“So it was an abusive relationship, I see.” Ryo reached out to put a hand on Akira, but Akira grabbed it, holding it gently. “I- I have no idea what to say other than sorry. Akira, you’re a terrific guy, and it’s horrible such a kind guy like you had to go through something like that.” 

“You don’t gotta say sorry! It’s perfectly okay! Besides,” Akira kissed Ryo’s hand, then smiled. “Why should I continue worrying about her when I got this gorgeous guy right here?” Akira picked up his menu and opened it up. “What are you thinkin’ of getting, handsome?” 

Ryo hid his face in his own menu, and peeked out from it. “A salad.” He said in a small voice. 

“Which one?”

“That I don’t know. Maybe the chicken caesar? How about you?” Ryo asked. Akira scanned the menu, thanking whatever God there was for him being able to get off the topic of his old relationship fast. He wanted to focus on  _ just  _ Ryo. It was him and Ryo, and no thoughts about anybody else! He was going to treat Ryo right and maybe kiss him. No more negative talk! Unless Ryo has stuff on his mind. God was Ryo cute hiding behind his menu like that. 

“God I wanna kiss you.”

“What was that?”

“I-I gotta piss” Akira stood up abruptly from his seat and hurried off to the bathroom. He ran over to the sinks and splashed water on his face, looking at himself in the mirror. “Okay, Akira! You’ve got this! No more talk about past relationships or having to piss! Ask basic ice breaker questions! I can do this! After all I’m-“ Akira leaned in close to the mirror, whispering to himself. “Devilman!” 

Akira left the bathroom giggling, and saw that Ryo was currently chatting with the waiter. He got back to the table and sat in his seat, waiting patiently for the conversation to end. The waiter turned to him, then smiled. “What will you have, sir?”

“I’ll get the steak. Rare. Mashed potatoes on the side, please and thank you.” Akira smiled as the waiter wrote his order down, and the waiter took their menus and walked off. “Make a new friend?”

“Oh, heavens no. I could tell just by looking at him he’d be a bastard to hang out with.” Ryo laughed, and Akira did as well. “You know, it’s funny.”

“Hm?”

“I’m just thinking about how I can see you as a steak person, and you know who else is one? Devilman.” Ryo told him. “He enjoyed the one I cooked for him. It took a few tries, but I managed!” Aww, Ryo cooked for him? What a sweetheart! 

“You cooked a steak for Devilman? Now, that’s a story. You friends?”

“I suppose we are? It’s odd! You remember the robber than ran into that cafe a day ago? When Devilman got shot? I brought him home and patched him up!”

“Wow! That’s amazing!” Ryo did a good job, too, since Akira hasn’t felt any pain from his wounds at all! 

“I know, right? And now I’m financially supporting Devilman with upgraded armor and all sorts of gadgets! I’m thinking of building a robotic suit for him, since it’s better than those tights!” Ryo laughed behind his hand quietly, and Akira chuckled. Damn, he liked his tights, but a robot suit! Now  _ that  _ is something he can get down on, other than Ryo. 

And by getting down on Ryo, he really means getting down on one knee and popping the question. “So does he have to pay you back in some way?”

“I asked him for some self-defense training, and just basic muscle training in general. Knowing how to protect myself is a good skill to have, especially with my wealthy status.” Ryo leaned back in his seat, sipping his wine. 

“I got a question.”

“I might have an answer.” 

Akira frowned as Ryo smirked. “Anyways, what do you like, do with all your cash? It’s your father’s, isn’t it? Or is it yours?”

“Well, we share our wealth! It’s about an even split, but I can never think of a use for my money. I already have enough clothes, and I use a very small portion for food. Oh, I suppose I’m using it to help Devilman, right?”

“Does using your cash for good make you feel good?” 

“When I think about it? I suppose so. I wish I could do more, though.” Ryo looked down at his glass, and Akira pulled out his phone, pulling up a website that showed a list of all the charities, orphanages, hospitals and all other places that could use donations. He found the site a while back, thinking he could use his profits as Devilman and his other work money to help them out. 

“Take a look at this.” Akira slid his phone towards Ryo, and Ryo picked up the phone, scrolling through it. “I found it a while back, since I want to help out people as much as I can! How about you donate some cash to some of these? I mean, it’s just a suggestion! But think of all the good that’ll come out of it!” 

“Yes! Donating enough money to the prisons can improve the quality and environment for the prisoners, and the hospitals can get better medical equipment!” Ryo inched closer to Akira. 

“Then crime rates will go down! And less people will die in hospitals!” Akira inched even closer to Ryo. 

“Right! And less crime and less deaths means a better economy! And if I donate to the job market, or support the local businesses, that’ll definitely be a boost to the economy!” At this point, their noses were practically touching, and both men smiled as they leaned in for a kiss. 

“Ahem?” They turned to see the waiter with their food, and moved away from each other with innocent looks. They thanked the waiter for the food and started to eat once he left. Akira poured the both of them more wine, and the two chatted for what seemed like hours. Ryo got even more open as the evening went by, and Akira found out his favorite color was white, since he liked ‘the pure and clean feeling’ of the color; his favorite food was white rice; his favorite genre of music was rock (which surprised Akira); and that he worked as a professor at one of the city colleges for a while before quitting a year ago. 

“I have to ask, Akira, what do you do as a profession?” 

“Ah, well, it might sound silly.”

“No! I swear it won’t! Unless it’s something cheesy like you being a gym teacher or a coach?” Ryo asked, and Akira shook his head. 

“I build robots. They’re not anything big! Just, tiny little guys kids can play with, or if somebody needs a friend. I think I actually have one in my wallet?” Akira brought out his wallet and pulled out a small, silver disk, and set it on the table. With a snap of his finger, the small disk popped open to reveal a spider like robot. Akira set his hand down on the table and allowed the robotic spider to crawl onto his hand, and lifted it up to show Ryo. “This little guy is named Dosu-roku. He’s my first working robot!”

Ryo stared at the tiny little robot in surprise, a happy look on his face as Dosu-roku did a flip. “Amazing! What else does he do?”

“Well…” Akira pressed the top of Dosu-roku, and out of the small spinneret came out dental floss. “Need a floss?” Ryo clapped his hands in amusement, and held out his hands, allowing Dosu-roku to climb into his palms. Ryo brought Dosu-roku close to him, and couldn’t contain his smile. 

“Oh! He’s so precious!” Then Ryo gasped, his hand flying to his mouth as he kept Dosu-roku in his other hand. “You should help me build the suit for Devilman!” 

“R-Really? You really want me to help you?”

“Yes! Oh, it’ll be perfect! It would be a great time for the two of us to spend time together! It would be great practice for you too, right? Since you only make little ones like this guy? Building something big for once might be good!”

“Might be? It’ll be fantastic! Let’s do it!” 

“Hooray!” 

 

\--

 

The two arrived at Akira’s apartment, slamming the door shut behind them as they wrapped their arms around each other; Akira’s hands cupping Ryo’s face as Ryo wrapped his arms around Akira’s waist. They kissed softly once, then again, then again. Soft kisses led to more heavy action, with Akira nipping Ryo’s bottom lip so he could slip his tongue in when Ryo gasped. Ryo moved his hands up Akira’s shirt, his hands resting on Akira’s lower back. Ryo froze, and Akira pulled away from the kiss to ask what was wrong. Ryo moved away from Akira and looked at his hands, then screamed as he saw the blood on them. Akira screamed as well, thinking it was Ryo’s blood at first - but then again how could Ryo be bleeding?

Ryo spun Akira around and lifted up his shirt quickly. “Akira! You’re bleeding! Why are you bleeding so  _ much?”  _ Ryo pulled Akira’s shirt off and dragged him around the apartment until he found the bathroom, having Akira sit down on the edge of the tub, with his back facing the door. “Where is the first aid kit?”

“Uh, it’s in the cabinet underneath the sink, but Ryo, calm down!”

“I  _ am  _ calm! I’m perfectly calm!”

“Like hell you- fuck!” Akira moved the wrong way, hissing at the pain. Shit. When did his wound open back up? Ryo eventually found the first aid kit, washed his hands, then went to work on Akira. He cut off the now blood soaked bandages and cleaned the wound, meanwhile Akira was praying that Ryo didn’t ask how he got hurt.

“What happened that caused this?” Shit. 

“I was uh, stabbed. In an alley.” 

“This doesn’t look like a knife wound.”

“Who said it was a knife? It was uh, a sharp drill? It was a big head.” Akira lied, hoping Ryo would buy it.

He didn’t. “Bullshit! This is a bullet wound! What really happened?” Well, at least Ryo hadn’t caught onto that he was shot in the same spot as Devilman.

“Okay, ya caught me. I was shot, not stabbed. Nothing to worry about, though! I took care of myself!” 

“Well you did a shit job.” Wow. Little did Ryo that it was  _ his  _ shit job, not Akira’s. Besides, it wasn’t bad the other day. “I’m sorry. I’m just a bit freaked out. My date is bleeding all over the place and I’m patching him up.”

“Hey, it’s okay. I lied, and besides, I’m actually just bleeding all over you and the bathroom.” Ryo frowned and ran his finger up Akira’s spine, making him shiver. After Ryo sewed Akira’s wound back up, he wrapped Akira’s waist in new bandage, and cleaned up as he sent Akira to go rest on the couch. Ryo, instead of stopping in the living room, went right to the kitchen, then came out with two juice pouches and a box of cookies. Ryo handed everything to Akira, then sat down next to him. 

“Eat and drink up, that was quite a lot of blood. You should have gone to a hospital, though!”

“Nah, those are too expensive! Besides, I was okay for a while! I guess I probably moved around too much.” Akira looked at Ryo’s worried expression, then kissed his forehead. “Hey, don’t worry, okay? I’m okay. But anyways, what do you wanna do now? Watch a movie?”

“Sure, why not?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm like, really out of character when writing Ryo but hey!! that's okay (i think?)!! i hope i can pick up more on the story line next chapter, and i'll hopefully update as soon as i can?? thanks for reading this chapter & story!! 
> 
> tumblr - succulentwriter  
> twitter - @ incorrectdvm


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Devilman meets his first real enemy! Or, enemies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait!! i got serious writers block :( But!! i tried making a fight scene to spice it up! sorry its a short chapter, too! enjoy!!

“Once again, the day is saved by Devilman! Devilman, do you have time for a quick interview?”

Akira flew down next to Miki, standing proudly next to her as he said yes. “I sure do!” 

“Perfect! First question, is that a new suit?”

“Yes and no. You see, I’m working with Ryo Asuka, son of Professor Asuka. He specializes in some robotics with his company, and now he’s my sponsor. This suit is my old one, but with many modifications! New wings, more armor, and a few new gadgets!”

“Interesting! So, is this suit permanent?”

“Nah, Asuka is working on a new one now that’ll be high-tech as of now for me, so by the end of the week, I’ll be in my new suit!” Akira grinned. He was really digging the modifications to his old suit, but they felt heavy. But with the new suit he was making with Ryo, it felt so much lighter and easier to move around in!

“What’s your relationship status with Ryo Asuka, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“We’re business partners looking out for one another. That’s all.” Akira told her, thinking about kissing Ryo once he got back to Ryo’s place. Akira missed him, even though he just saw him an hour or two before.

“Well, that’s all the questions I have for now, but-“ Miki was cut off by a loud boom, and they both turned to see an explosion go off on a building. Akira flew up without hesitation, moving to the scene as fast as he could while calling Ryo. 

“ _ Akira! Did you-“ _

“I saw. Do you think this was a bomb or accident?”

“ _ Seeing how the building is used for strict business, I’m assuming it was a bomb. Be careful, Akira.”  _

“Will do, see you soon.” Akira hung up and flew close to the building, flying down to the cops and firemen down below. “Hey! Do we know if anybody is inside?”

“There might be a few people on the floors around the bomb, but I’ll send a search team in!” A fireman shouted, and Akira held up his hand. 

“Wait until my signal to send your guys in. There’s way too much smoke! When I give you the go, hose off as many floors as you can, I’ll get the higher floors!” After getting a nod, Akira flew up and looked around the building, finding a spot where there weren’t too many flames. He pressed a button on his chest, and his wings beat rapidly. “Now!”

Akira watched as the flames were hosed with water, and he made one final flap of his wings before letting a large gust of air blow across the building, taking care of a majority of the fire - but Akira knew it would quickly grow again. “We’re good!” Akira yelled down below, and flew into the building. Akira pressed the side of his helmet, then blinked, turning on the setting of vision that would allow him to see anything living. 

Akira made his way quickly through the building, scanning here and there for anybody. Akira, now on the 18th floor out of 32, kept scanning when he heard a man on a megaphone. “Devilman! Everybody is safely out and counted for! Evacuate immediately!” 

Akira sighed with relief and spread his wings to fly out one of the windows…

...until he was suddenly sent flying after a hard kick to the gut.

Akira crashed through the building and landed in the building next to it, slowly sitting up. What was that? Another explosion? No! It couldn’t be! He was kicked for sure!

“Well, well, well!” An echoing voice said, and Akira looked around frantically, standing up slowly. 

“Who are you? Show yourself!” Akira held his fists up, and something moved behind him quickly. He turned around to be face to face with a man, who was in the middle of another man and a woman. All three were wearing demonic looking masks (which honestly freaked Akira out). 

“We finally meet, Devilman!” The man grinned, and Akira raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, I suppose. But who are you? Are _you_ the one, or ones, who set off the bomb?” Akira asked with a rumble in his throat, and the woman clapped her hands.

“Oh! Yes, that was us! We did a marvelous job, did we not?” The woman smiled with glee, and was answered with a fist flying to her face. However, it never landed it, since the other man grabbed his wrist and shoved him backwards.

“We’re Zennon!” The first man spoke, and the other nodded his head furiously. 

“Yeah! And we’re also your new enemy!”

Now the woman. “Our plan is to take over the city!”

“And then, the world!” 

Akira stared at them, blinking. “So, you’re all Zennon? You don’t have individual names?”

“We do...but why would we tell you?” 

“I’m not going to argue over this! Okay, you’re Left,” He pointed at the other man. “You’re Middle,” Akira pointed at the first man. “And you’re Right,” Akira pointed at the woman, then stood in a fighting stance. “And together, you’re all going down!”

“We’d like to see you try, Devilman!” 

Akira charged towards them, crouching down as Middle swung at him, tripping him. Left pulled out a gun and Right pulled out a knife, both charging towards Akira now. Akira moved back and picked up Middle, tossing him towards both Left and Right. Akira grabbed a rope off his belt (Devilrope, as he liked to call it), and ran back towards them, ready to tie them up.

Until Left finally realized he could fire his gun, and he did so once he sat up. The bullet grazed Akira’s leg, and  _ damn  _ did it sting. Akira hissed, then charged towards, pulling out a small knife from his tool belt and tossed it at Left’s gun, the knife going right into his hand. Left screamed, dropping the gun, and Akira made it over in time to kick it away, and then did his famous Devilchop on all three of them. Akira tied them all up, then, using the end of the remaining end of the rope, charged towards the window. 

Before Akira could throw them out the window, Middle pulled out a grenade, pulling the tab with a finger before tossing it at Akira. It hit the ground, and the room filled with smoke. Akira waved and walked slowly around the smoke, searching for the three.  

Then he felt a shove. 

And then the sensation of being pushed out a window, with glass and the wind and everything. Through the pain of the glass in his skin and the pain of a few possible broken bones, and the scratch from the bullet, Akira managed to spread his wings and swoop back up and rounded back around into the building, rolling in.

The smoke cleared, and Zennon seemed to clear out as well. Akira ran towards the window, holding his side because  _ shit,  _ he was pretty sure something wasn’t in the right spot. “Hey! The ones behind his are still around! Do a search around the area, but be cautious!” Akira yelled down to the cops down below, who seemed to hear him and they all ran into the building. Akira called up Ryo again, not knowing what the hell to do. 

“Ryo, I found out who did this.”

“ _ I’m listening.”  _

“They called themselves Zennon, all three of ‘em. I almost had them, but then they had a damn smoke grenade and vanished out of sight. They couldn’t have gotten far, though.” 

“ _ Have you used your thermal senses?”  _

“...No.”

“ _ What are you waiting for?” _

“For the pain to stop. I got glass in all the wrong places.” Akira told him, turning on his thermal vision. He scanned the room, then looked below him at the other floors. “Augh! I can’t tell, there are too many people downstairs! And they were wearing masks earlier, so if they’re wearing disguises, I wouldn’t be able to find them.” 

“ _ Alright. And you searched the area thoroughly?”  _

“Yeah, I- wait.” Akira spotted something on the ground, and hurried over to a brown bag with a note on it. He picked the note off and read it to Ryo. “Dear Devilman, thanks for playing with us a bit. We’ll meet again, from Zennon.” 

“ _ A note, huh?”  _

“Yeah, it came with a bag. I’m afraid to open it.”

“ _ Use caution.” _

Akira used a small knife from his toolbelt to slowly cut off a rope tied around the top of the bag, and braced himself. But nothing happened. He got closer and opened the bag up, finding a small box, which was taped shut. He cut the box open, and undid the flaps.

To find an even  _ smaller  _ box. 

“You’ve  _ got  _ to be shitting me.”

Then after another 5 minutes of box after box, Akira got to whatever Zennon left behind. It was a small figurine of what was a three headed demon like thing, each face looking exactly like the masks on the three members of Zennon. “Alright, so, fuck this and fuck them. Should I bring back this small figurine of their persona?”

“ _ I’m heading over to a diner that’s located down the street from you. Meet me there. We don’t know what it actually is.”  _

“Oh, a date right after a big and exciting fight? Ryo, are you getting at something?”

“ _ I think I need to get you to a hospital.”  _

“You do. You really, really do.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: incorrectdvm


End file.
